The Big Race
The Big Race is the fourth episode of Jake 13. Plot Jake was just waking up. As he got up, he walked over to Robbie's bedroom, just to see if he was awake. 'Robbie' he whispered as he opened the door. There was no sign of his brother being there. He looked at the clock in Robbie's room. '9 am, why would Robbie be awake already?' Jake asked himself. He remembered how Rage snuck into his bedroom and got extremely worried about his family. He ran out to the dining room and saw his family, all eating breakfast peacefully. 'Why are you all awake already?' Jake asked. Then a random figure appeared. 'Because I'm here!' it announced. Jake's face brightened up. 'Will! I completely forgot about you coming today' Jake said appologetically as he gave his distant cousin a hug. 'What do you wanna do today?' Jake asked. 'Just whatever you guys are doing' Will replied. 'How about playing a video game?' 'Sure!' 'Okay, I will have a quick breakfast and shower then we can play some video games!' Jake quickly grabbed out a few slices of bread and began spreading nutella over them. 'Mmmm, I loves me some nutttttttella!' He said, then he started scarfing them down. Then he headed off for a shower. 'You're going down!' Jake shouted at Will. 'Yeah right, I'm pro at COD!' Will countered. On the TV screen, a character randomly appeared on Jake's side. It was Will. He shot Jake. 'Damnit, Will! I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be back.' Jake said. He snuck around the corner and activated the Rognitrix. He scrolled through to a larger alien with long arms and big hands, a long neck and small head. He pressed down on it and began transforming. His body became green, then began stretching and the green appeared as stripes over his big fat, charcoal body. 'Over-- shh, shhh, shhhh!' he shushed himself. Then he whispered it to himself, 'Overflow.' He began chuckling very cheekily. He walked over to a power poit and merged with it. Then he began travelling through it to the outlet in his bedroom. He appeared as a small amount of black and green goo. He popped out a small bit and his hands grew to full size. He grabbed onto the back of the tv and began merging with it, pulling himself out of the outlet and into the tv. Inside the screen, he appeared behind the corner that Will was standing at. 'We're playing against people all around the world, I can't let anyone see me' Jake said. He quickly began morphing his appearance to look like a regular player. He ran through and shot Will's character dead five times. Then he held out a green orb in his hand that allowed him to hack the scores and make it say he had 1000 kills and 0 deaths. 'Hahaha' he laughed. People began swearing at him through their headsets. 'You want a piece of me?' Jake shouted at them. He ran through killing them all. Then he ran to find Will's character. It was standing idle. 'Will...' he said to it. Then the Rognitrix (which had be formed as a regular wristwatch on the character) began flashing. He quickly returned to Overflow's regular appearance and unmerged with the game. There he saw Will with glowing red eyes. He reverted back to his regular form. 'Will?' Jake said, looking concerned. Will's eyes returned to normal and he shook his head. 'Are you okay?' Jake asked. 'Hmm, yes I appear to be unharmed' he replied. 'Okay? Wanna keep playing?' Will shook his head. 'Let us go and partake in a physical activity.' 'A sport, sure, what kind of sport?' Jake asked. 'A race, possibly.' Jake was sure that Will was being possessed by something, first Will had red eyes, then he was using large words, now he was asking to do sports. Will was not very intelligent, nor was he very sporty. Jake, Robbie and Will were walking around the track at their local sports centre. They were waiting for the final people to finish racing. 'Finally!' Will shouted loudly. He stopped stretching and did three backflips and stood ready to race. Jake and Robbie stood at the starting looking at eachother wondering what was wrong with their cousin. A man stood on the sideline holding a cap gun. 'Ready, set' he shouted. Then he pressed the trigger and there was a loud run. The three went off. While they were all equal, Jake asked, 'how long should the race be?' Before Robbie could answer, Will announced what he wanted to do. '800 metre sprints!' Jake and Robbie looked at him as though Will had been possessed, which he had been. Will ran ahead and Jake slowed down to stay with Robbie. 'When we were playing videogames before, I went Overflow and hacked the game so I was in it. When I got out, his eyes were glowing red and he started talking like he was a super genius and saying stuff about sport. I think he is being possessed by something.' 'You catch up with him, try and figure out what's happening' Robbie said, already beginning to get puffed. He pulled out while Jake began actually trying to run. He caught up to Will instantly. 'I know what's going on Will, you are being possessed by an alien.' 'Yes, I know' Robbie said. 'What are you, some alien like VLOCT?' Jake asked. 'No, my father's species was a speed alien, my mother was a Celestite. I don't know exactly what my father was because after my parents mated, he was eaten alive by my mother.' Jake began gagging after hearing this. 'Bye' Will said, then he began running with his full powers. 'Oh no you don't!' Jake shouted. He activated the Rognitrix and tried to become VLOCT. 'Duuu...ggg...eee...r!' he shouted. He spun around in the air and dove into the ground. He began digging through with super speed. Will and Jake raced through within two minutes. Someone tried to congratulate Will on his skill, saying he broke the world record, but Will continued running past him. Jake decided to use his full speed. He easily caught up to Will. He raised his head up above the surface and grabbed Will's leg. He pulled him under the ground. Dugger and Will tumbled around fighting. Then, Will shot a laser beam from his mouth. Dugger flew through the ground, creating a long and deep tunnel. Will began crawling through the tunnel that went around and around. Then he became intangible and phased out, then he walked over to Robbie. 'Hello, cousin.' Jake was still unconscious. When he finally gained his consciousness, the Rognitrix was beginning to flash red and beep. 'NO!' He shouted. He quickly began digging up through the tunnel. He began leaping as he dug. Finally he was engulfed in red light and transformed back. 'Wah!' he cried. He began tumbling backwards, then grabbed onto a ledge. 'Ugh' he groaned, every time he pulled himself up. Robbie saw Jake's hand reach over the hole that he had left, then it began slipping. He quickly ran over to help Jake out. 'Will want's your Rognitrix' Robbie said nervously. 'That's okay. Let's just challenge him to a weight lifting competition for the watch and I will go Deep Crusher or something on him.' Jake and Robbie stood before Will who was cooling off in a pool. 'Will! WILL!' Jake called. They had had to wait for the Rognitrix to recharge before they could challenge him. Will quickly swam over to them. 'What is it pest. Are you ready to surrender the watch to me?' 'No, I challenge you to a weight lifting competition!' 'No' Will answered firmly. He dove down and swirled around underwater, creating a small underwater tornado. 'Why not?' Jake asked angrily. 'I only do racing. Knowing that you have that watch, you probably have a super strength alien. There is no way you could have mastered a speed aliens form yet. Race me, or perish!' he threatened. Jake and Robbie gulped loudly. 'Fine, a race. Let's do it!' Jake said. Will got out of the pool and ran out to the track. 'Hey! What are you doing, buddy? We are in the middle of a race here!' someone shouted at him. Will turned to face them and his eyes glowed red. He shouted in a devilish voice. Inside the pool room, Jake was getting ready. 'It's time to go VLOCT!' Jake shouted. 'Frosty! Oh you have got to be kidding me! If you wanted to stuff me up, couldn't you give me Hyper Pack or Riff Raff or something? An alien with speed!' Jake shouted at the Rognitrix. He slid out of the room and onto the track. Will laughed at him. 'You think this is funny? Well, it's not. But I got an idea on how to make it work.' 'Ready, set' the starter guy said. He pressed the trigger on the cap gun. Will was far infront of Jake. 'Time to see if my plan works' Jake said, silently praying. He shot out ice and began skating over it extremely fast. 'YES!' he cheered. He made a path that went through the air and the inside of the track. He easily passed Will. Will looked up angrily. Just as they were on there last lap, Will tried his hardest and caught up with Jake. Then, the ice began melting. 'Damn it!' Will passed Jake and went over the finish line. 'That's no fair!' Jake complained. 'This watch gave me the wrong guy!' 'Fine. One final race, then you will have to give me the watch!' Will said as he walked off, laughing. Jake timed out. 'Farout. This really, really sucks!' Twenty minutes passed and Will returned. 'Ready to race?' He asked. 'Oh yeah. And I am confident this time!' Jake said as he held up his wrist. The faceplate on the Rognitrix popped out. 'Please, please! Give me VLOCT!' Jake begged loudly. He scrolled through and came across a small, dragon-like creature. It had wings and horns on it's head. Jake pressed down. His eyes turned bright green and his hair flew up as though a gust of wind shot out from under him. His hair formed into two horns on his head. Then his face stretched out and his body became beastial. His colour became blue and wings grew from his back. He blew steam from his nose and shouted, 'VLOCT! Yes! The watch finally gives me the guy I dialed in!' Everyone began crowding around to see the weird, dog-dragon creature. 'Get lost!' Jake shouted at them. 'Sorry, the dog has anger management issues...' Robbie appologised to them. The man with the starter gun held it up again. 'Ready, set' BANG! Will ran off as fast as he could. VLOCT just sat on his butt. 'Ja—I mean, VLOCT, what are you doing you dimwit!' Robbie asked. 'Don't you call me a dimwit, you dimwit or else I will rip your nose out through your butt!' VLOCT threatened. Robbie jumped back. 'I'm giving him a headstart, he'll need it.' Will got onto his final lap and Jake stood. He jogged over to Will and caught up with him. 'You ready for this?' Jake asked. He ran, not even full pace, but he did all his laps before Will could even run two metres. They were both on there final lap. 'See ya, loser' Jake taunted to Will. He ran, not very fast for him, but fast for everyone else, and he finished the final lap. 'First! Boo ya!' he shouted. A man walked over to VLOCT to congratulate him. '1 minute thirty! Thats extraordinary!' The man boomed. 'Yeah whatever, I'm the best, bla bla bla. Laters' VLOCT said impatiently. He carried Will over to the pool room and locked the door behind him. 'Give me back my cousin!' Jake demanded. 'Get him yourself!' Will taunted. Steam began blowing out of VLOCT's nose. He began pumelling Will, without injuring him, but the ghost inside was being injured. VLOCT ripped the ghost out and began smashing him into bits. 'Get lost, you nerd' VLOCT shouted. The ghost flew away. Will rubbed his head and looked at VLOCT. 'Uhh, mm, err' VLOCT stuttered. 'Save it, I know it's you Jake. I also know you hacked COD this morning' Will said. VLOCT smiled as the Rognitrix began flashing red and he timed out. 'You gotta promise to keep this a secret!' Jake told Will as they walked out of the room. 'Definitely, you wouldn't want to be famous now would you' Will said, seriously and sarcastically. Jake laughed and noogied him. 'Let's go, Robbie' Jake called to his brother and they began walking home. Major Events *Jake first transforms into Overflow *Jake first becomes VLOCT onscreen Characters *Jake *Robbie *Charlotte *Nate *Marty *Will Villains *Possessed Will Aliens Used *Overflow (Debut) *Dugger (Selected alien was VLOCT) *Frosty (Selected alien was VLOCT) *VLOCT (First on-screen appearance) Trivia *It is hinted that Jake favors VLOCT and that he has a lot of off-screen experience *The alien who possesses Will is a hybrid of a random speed and ghost alien *Overflow is able to change his appearance in the videogame, but this is note one of his actual abilities Category:ET Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in Jake 13